An Arrogant Argument
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: James and Christine get into a fight, but this fight turns into both characters admitting there feelings for other people. Forced or willing. Warning there is slight FEMSLASH so of you are not comfortable with that don't read. Accio Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I got this idea after a quiz I took on buzzfeed, it was a 'which Hogwarts professor should you get it on with' quiz. Honestly I don't know how the fucking hell I got there. Persuaded by one of my friends, I took the quiz. I was shocked when I had seen my result. My result, Minerva McGonagall. My roommate seen that I was blushing to hell and back, and asked what the hell I was doing.

I couldn't help it. I am Christine, a normal Hogwarts student. I was sorted into Gryffindor, but I wish I was in Hufflepuff. "Hello? Earth to Chris?" It was Padfoot, waving his hands in front of my face. "Sorry, daydreaming again." I said. I am a short lean girl, with forest green eyes and brunette hair. I was blushing, but it wasn't because of Sirius. It was because of a woman passing by. She had raven black hair, and the most beautiful green eyes. Who was passing by, might you ask? None other than my own professor, Professor Minerva McGonagall. She was only thirty years older than us, and I know reader what you're thinking, _only thirty?!_ This of course is during Maurders time, and we were only students. We headed onto the common room in silence, I, myself seemed to be walking faster at the sight of her. "When are you going to ask her out already? She absolutely loves you. You are just too blind to see it." James piped up.

"The day I ask out Professor McGonagall will be the day you ask out Lily. Besides, I think she likes Dumbledore, and even if not, why would such an amazing, intelligent, beautiful, wonderful, witty woman want some annoying, dumb, insolent student like me?" I spat back, on the verge of tears. She deserves so much more than me. "You are not dumb! You are the top of our class! Come on Chris just admit it, you love her." Mooney said, acting as if I'd just ripped apart the world. "Come on you two, ease up on her." Sirius said. "Fine! You know what? I'll ask out Lily right now." James said with renewed confidence.

He searched for Lily around the common room, and quickly spotted her. He walked up to her with what seemed to be confidence, but he was actually shaking with nerves. "Lily? Would you, I don't know, maybe like to go to the three broomsticks with me sometime?" He asked blushing. "Uh sure why not." She said replying in a nonchalant tone. He walked away, and Lily started giggling. "There I did it. Now you have to ask McGonagall out." He smiled, his pride fueling my blushing.

I immediately stormed out of the common room, ignoring his arrogant ways, and fueled with anger accidentally bumped into Severus. "Soo sorry Severus. I was just busy." I said, handing his fallen books to him. "It's okay." He said, in that mysterious dark tone of his. I continued to walk down the corridors, and turned around, realizing, the others weren't right behind me. I continued until I had reached that large 64 inch x 80 inch Heirloom master lite four paneled classic stained fiberglass oak door, that had a warm chestnut look. I knocked twice, not wanting to burst in, unexpectedly. "Come in." She said in her normal, stern justified tone. "Well professor… I uh…" I stuttered, blushing all the long while.

 **To Be Continued…**

(Dramatic music)

An: I know I am a little evil, but I absolutely do not care. Co-stars are; Minerva McGonagall, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. With special appearances by; Severus Snape, and Lily Evans. If you were going to ask _no_ my real name is not Christine, or if you've read my New Girl On the Block series, it is not Stacei or Liz either. I still can not get over that whole 'you should have sex with McGonagall thing' and now my roommate wants it to happen. Thanks Chris. Yes that is actually his name.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well professor I umm… You know what? Never mind, its not important." I blushed and left, leaving the raven hair thirty year old confused more than ever. I walked at a fast pace until I reached the common rooms, and my eyes widened. "Well did you do it?" Sirius asked in a calming tone. "No, I cowered out at the last minute. I got up to her, stuttered, said never mind it's not important and left." I looked down at my shoes. "Well you know James and Mooney aren't going to let it down until you do." He said pulling me farther into the room.

"There has to be a way to tell her, without physically telling her." I pondered. "Well, the Holly Head Harpies game is coming up, why don't you ask her?" Mooney piped up with a mischievous grin. "Or you could just write her a love letter." James added. That's it! I smiled and looked up, a smile slowly spread across my face. "I had an extra ticket too! Thanks Mooney!" I bounced over to my trunk, grabbed my best quill, a piece of paper, a jar of ink, and the extra ticket. I ran from my dorm, to the desk in the common room. "What are you doing?" Wormtail asked. "What James and Mooney said, I will write a love letter to her, then at the bottom I will say, meet me at the arena gate for the game." I smiled scribbling down words onto the page. It stated,

 _Dear Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Roses are red that part is true,_

 _Violets are violet not blue,_

 _But that doesn't matter because I love you._

 _Meet me at the Holly Head Harpy Arena at exactly 4:00 pm. I hope to meet you there._

 _C.H_

She sealed the letter with red ribbon and a golden wax seal. I handed the letter to my cat, Jinx. She knew what to do.

- _Minerva's P.O.V_ -

I was grading some papers, still pondering what on earth little Christine had been doing in my office. _I wonder what she wanted, that was so embarrassing for the girl, that she turned and left. I must have been seeing things because I could have sworn- No! I must not allow myself to think that way. But was she actually… blushing?_ I stopped when I heard something entering my office. A small fluffy cat, popped up onto my desk, and dropped a letter right on top of my papers. "Jinx? What are you doing here?" I whispered in cat tongue. "Someone wanted me to deliver this to you." She said, grooming her nails. I looked down at the letter, studied it for a moment, then looked back up to speak with Jinx again although she already left.

I slowly opened the letter, thinking it was some sort of prank, most likely from Mr. Potter or Mr. Black. I pulled out a ticket and a letter. The ticket was for the Holly Head Harpy game tomorrow. I wondered who would spend so many galleons on one little prank, then I put it aside and read the letter. I smiled, but then the smile slowly disappeared, who was C.H? I thought and thought, but I knew no one with the initials C.H. _It couldn't be, could it? The only person with the initials C.H is Christine Hernendaz. Might that have been what she wanted to tell me? No! I can NOT allow myself to think that way, she is my student I am her professor. It is strictly professional, nothing more nothing less. I am so foolish to even think that way._ Pushing the thought aside, I just put it off as a prank. That didn't mean I wasn't going to go to the game though.

- _Christine's P.O.V_ -

\- _The Next Day_ -

AN: Cliff-hanger time! (Dramatic music). Tell me what do you think Minerva will do? Will Christine show up? Or will she chicken out at the last minute? Will McGonagall return her love, or will small Christine be rejected? Find out next time on…. Arrogant Arguments! Accio Reviews! Hope that works ;) .


	3. Chapter 3

I was frantic. I was a nervous wreck. I put on a dark blue pair of jeans and a pink and white striped long sleeved shirt. Just for flair, I added my red parka and my gryffindor scarf. I walked into the common room and a joking whistle came from Wormtail. "Ha-ha Wormtail. Very funny." I rolled my eyes towards him. "Well how do I look?" I asked Sirius and Prongs. "Gorgeous." Mooney said. The other two looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. I smiled and went to the game. I waited at the gate, and lest behold, professor McGonagall showed up. "Well, I was waiting to see if you'd show up." I smiled. Her eyes widened, and her mouth, dropped. "You? You did this? Is this some kind of a joke?!" She seemed hurt, and then almost enraged. "Yes, I did this, but not as a joke. Really." That last word said it all. It took all of my Gryffindor courage to do this and to say what I was about to say. I approached, blushing like an idiot, and took her hand. "I really do. Minerva McGonagall, I love you." I smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Well, should we go in then?" She smiled. "Of course, my dear." I said, offering my arm. Happily, she took it and we headed into the stadium. We had front row seating. She was happy, and then half time came. The score was 3-1 the harpies were winning. Then we began to stand, to go get some food when we turned around. "James!" I hissed. All of the Maurders were here. "What? Halftime is the best time. They have a new thing, the kiss cam." He said with a huge evil smile on his face.

Minerva and I exchanged glances, blushed, then sat back down. "Alright everyone! It's time for some romance! The kissing camera, is very new. Two people will be enveloped in hearts on our jumbo screen and will be encouraged to kiss by our very own commentator!" The commentator said on the loud microphone. The hearts went around to about three people, and that's when the Maurders pulled out signs.

The screen instantly zoomed on over to McGonagall and I. We seen ourselves on the screen, and we both blushed. "Who is this?" The commentator asked, and there was a wide variety of gasps, many people recognized Minerva from Transfiguration Weekly, or from Hogwarts itself. "It's Professor McGonagall! Come on now, professor, no need to be shy." The commentator smiled, and we both looked over at each other. "Well? Should we do it Christine?" McGonagall asked. "Let's give them a show they'll never forget." I said, and with that, we kissed. Our tongues collided, passionately. They were in battle, and I pulled Minerva closer. We felt as if we were floating in space not a thing around.

Eventually needing to breathe, we pulled away. "Well, who knew Professor McGonagall was such a cougar?" The commentator laughed. We were the ending act. No one was going to beat us, so they just went on to the game. We stood and left, not wanting the pesky Maurders to bother us. I walked Minerva to her office. "Goodnight, professor." I said, and she grabbed my arm as I turned to leave. "Call me Minerva." She said, and pulled me into a hungry kiss.

Not being able to help it, I kissed back on instinct and it was the best kiss I've ever endured. "We shouldn't have done that. We shouldn't have kissed, at all, not even at the game." She pulled away, fast. "Sure, Dumbledore might kill us for it, but I don't care. You shouldn't either, it's our life and our choices, isn't it?" I said, looking into her eyes. She began to cry, and I took her hand. It hurt so much, to see her like that. To see my lover in pain, crying, because of me. "Leave." She said, hurt and in pain. She couldn't bear all of her emotions that were bottled up inside her. "But," I began. "Just leave. I said, LEAVE!" She shouted, crying. I wiped her tears from her face. "I love you." I whispered, and I left.

I walked silently back to the common room. "Well James, I guess I owe you five galleons." Mooney laughed. "Shut up." I said, quietly, tears streaming down my face. "By Merlin, what happened Christine?" Sirius asked, seeing I was crying. "She kissed me…" I replied, and James helped me to the couch. "So? We know this already." Remus replied, handing me a tissue. "No, she kissed me again, when we reached her office." I cried, dabbing the tears from my face. "You are crying why? That's amazing." James asked, still confused. "She pushed me away from her and said, 'we shouldn't have done that' and she began to cry." I cried, still dabbing my eyes with the now drenched tissue. "Okay, so basically, she regretted her feelings towards you." Sirius said, explaining. "Then she shouted at me, to leave. It pained me, so much." I said, looking down, letting the tears drip from my face.

AN: Noooo! A broken McGonagall, and a broken lover. Things could not be worse for the two, or could they? Dunh dunh duuuunh! I know I am stupid. Oh well .


End file.
